


Sweet Disposition

by EverythingisEvil



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hugs, Laser Tag, Letters, Platonic Relationships, Rain, Siblings, Sometimes Fundy is a anthro fox, Sometimes Techno is an anthro pig, Sometimes they're hybrids or just humans, Undercover Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Drying off

**Author's Note:**

> This will be mostly fluff

“Think we need to invest in some umbrellas, maybe a couple of raincoats.”

The voice mentions this with a slight chuckle, one that hangs around each word like a shadow. This reaction is completely understandable given the situation.

Four figures can be seen, sitting around the fifth, who looks utterly miserable and defeated. He lets the other four dry him, the oldest of them, the one who would be labelled 'The responsible one' or 'most brain cells' is going over his orange tail with a hairdryer.

“Or maybe just check the weather forecast next time.” An annoyed blonde speaks up, now moving to dry himself off.

“I did! It said ‘possible showers’ but the percent was low and the estimated amount was barely anything at all!” An older and taller man replies swiftly, taking off his glasses to wipe droplets off them. The fourth boy, with brown hair similar to the last looks out one of the windows to the downpour happening outside.

“Fake news.” He remarks mainly to himself, getting up off the hardwood floors. The hairdryer is turned off. The fifth man... well he isn’t exactly human but I’m sure you've figured that out by now, stands up with a grumble. 

“Lets all get into some warmer clothes shall we?” The oldest speaks up, nodding to upstairs.

“Yes Dadza.” The other blonde quips back, rolling his eyes jokingly. Scowl pressed onto lips and eyebrows furrowed the ‘Dadza' in question responds in almost a whisper

“Listen come here you little shit.” The duo went racing up the stairs, the teen somehow managing to laugh at the whole matter and run away from the quickly approaching man at the same time.

“Whatever sleep Techno wanted to get has been thoroughly ruined I imagine.” The lanky man sighs out before going up the stairs after them. The other teen hums in agreement, clambering up, calling out something about borrowing some clothes from somebody else. The kid would usually have a change of their own clothes somewhere but tonight was the exception.

The fox stays there for a bit, towel clutched to his body. He laughs to himself, shaking his head at the antics. But, then he shivers and the guy cannot help but race up towards his room.


	2. Bonding with Furries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and Techno live in the same house 
> 
> Somehow the two don't interact nearly as much as you think they would

The house is quiet, embedded in a lazy afternoon when Fundy knocks on a door of a room he hasn't been in often. A muffled sound of confusion that can only be described as some mix of a villager and a pig replies to his knock. The fox takes that as an invitation and opens the door slowly, carefully closing it behind himself once he was inside.

The room is only lit up by a bedside lamp that shines onto the pages of the book the owner of the room is reading. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Techno." He speaks up, the other man not looking up from his read as he speaks softly, aware of the napping individuals also in the house with them. 

"Hullo, I was just lying here, thought about having a nap but that's too late for that now." Fundy nods, moving to sit by the foot of the bed. He watches as a bookmark slid into the spot Techno was up to and the hardcover shut with a weighty thump. He looks up and is clearly startled by the appearance of Fundy "Now you're someone who I don't see in here often, come closer man." His monotony voice continues through the surprise as he waves the other closer. The fox moves up the bed, trying to ignore the subconscious and awkward twitching of his tail behind him. 

"That's why I came here, I thought we could hang out until dinner." Fundy explained, knowing how nervous he sounded about the whole ordeal. Techno brightened at the suggestion, surprising the other with his apparent enthusiasm. 

He had asked Phil about it, about how to get closer with Techno. The blonde, who knew the pig like the back of his hand, informed him that he would need to go to him. That, Techno wouldn't have the initiative to do so. 

Fundy was sat across from Techno with his legs crossed. Forcing his restless tail to lie down by him. The pig seemed to want to ask something, the fox couldn't figure that out until he saw the hesitant hands hovering around the previously mentioned, rather impressive tail of his. 

"You can touch it." Fundy spoke up gently, Techno nodding before moving to pet the fluffy appendage gently. 

"I just... know how some have negative reactions to stuff like this." Techno mentioned, marveling at the softness of the fur. Fundy had certainly felt that before, money hungry gazes burning into him. Picturing him not as an actual living, breathing human...ish being but as somebody's new rug or hat. 

"Can I...?" He requested, pointing at Techno's floppy ears. 

"Sure." He responded with a shrug Fundy moved to stroke them tentatively. The corners of his mouth quirked up at Techno's reaction. Relaxing considerably and looking satisfied by the touch. The petting of his own tail was nice as well, he always kept good care of his fur. However, it wasn't common that he let anybody else touch it properly, or brush it. Maybe the past experiences had cemented in his head somewhat. 

"Sometimes I wish I had more fur like you, but I think it would be too high maintenance for me." Techno remarks, idly scratching behind Fundy's ears. He leans into the touch, possibly one of his favourite spots to be scratched. 

"It's a lot of work, all this fur. But it's nice, looking after it all is almost therapeutic." Fundy exclaims. Then a thought pops into the fox's mind and he has to ask "why do you never get teased for being a furry? Like me?" Techno's patting stops as his shoulders shake with a laugh. 

"Because they're scared of me." He reasons, almost instantly recovered from his outburst of laughter. 

"Can you beat them up if they call me a furry? None of them are intimidated by me at all." Fundy eyes widen as he asks hopefully. Techno taps his chin for a moment in pretend deep thought. A 'hmmm' floats through the room as the pig's eyes narrow. 

"Yeah sure." Techno decides, shrugging just like the emoji looks. Arms up and palms turned up to the ceiling. Fundy claps in joy, maybe he could convince him to help when Wilbur babies him next as well. 

Suddenly, the door of the bedroom swings open rather aggressively. The duo turn to the sound, seeing Tommy standing in the doorway. He eyes them both down before speaking up loudly "What are you two furries doing in here?" Tommy watches puzzled as the two share a knowing look.

"You guys heard me what are-OH FUCK!" 


	3. Rooftop hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two teens vibing

“I was wondering where you were!”

A boisterous voice broke the quiet of the night. A mop of blonde hair and a well known face popped up from the window that led up to where Tubbo was currently lying. Tommy climbed onto the roof, scrambling up to where Tubbo was lying and sitting down next to him.

“what are you doing up here?” Tommy asked, running long fingers through his hair as he spoke. Tubbo moved up onto his elbows then began to speak

“Thinking mainly.” Tubbo replied, looking up at the clear sky above. The moon was merely a slither of light, a claw mark etched into the blue and black overhead.

“Sorry for interrupting your thinking time big man.” The blonde apologised sheepishly. Tubbo shrugged with a slight raise of his eyebrows

“Eh it’s fine, would rather be distracted than continue.” They remarked, fiddling with a button on their shirt absently.

“Yeah I get it.” Tommy nodded in understanding, turning away from Tubbo to gaze upwards at the sky. Wind rustled the leaves of the trees, the hooting of an owl could be heard faintly in the distance. It was silent for now, just being in each other’s company was enough. Tubbo didn’t wish to be left alone with his thoughts again however so he moved to speak, choosing to speak lowly and quietly to not break the atmosphere too much

“This has to be my favourite aspect of this house. The window leading to the roof.” They remarked, smiling to themselves warmly.

“Yeah I like it as well, you could, y'know.” Tommy waved his hand around as he spoke vaguely “make this spot into a proper place. Bring up a blanket and some pillows. Maybe a snack or two.” He continued while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I do like just being able to climb up here whenever but I think that would be nice as well, maybe on the weekends I could have lunch up here.” Tubbo responded, nodding at the thought.

“We could invite the others up here as well.” Tommy suggested excitedly, eyes wrinkling when he grinned.

“I would but I know at least Niki would flip her shit. Phil would as well.” Tubbo mentioned, being able to picture Niki yelling at them to get down with Phil next to her, giving them the ‘not surprised but disappointed’ look.

“I think Fundy would sit up here with us, maybe Techno as well.” Tommy supplied hopefully, Tubbo nodding in agreement with the assumption. The quiet slipped back into their conversation. Both sat, Tubbo with his legs tucked close to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Chin gently placed on their knees. Tommy had his long legs spread out before him, arms bent behind him to hold himself up.

The sound of footsteps under them alerted Tubbo. He froze at the sound, Tommy appearing to hear it as well, eyes wide. The head of Wilbur popped up from the window, hair bounced for a moment before he sung

“Tommy, Tubbo, will you please come down will you get up off, get up off the roof?” The man disappearing almost immediately after his request.

“He’s had that song stuck in his head all day.” Tommy mumbled to himself, moving to crawl down back to the window and back inside the house. Tubbo moved to follow. Now it was their footsteps that tapped around in the room that was below the window. Tubbo shut said window, remembering to lock it. “Hope I can hang on the roof with you again soon.” Tommy wished, a small smile played at his lips.

“Of course you can.” Tubbo reassured the other teen, capturing the blonde in a tight hug. Tommy wheezed at the pressure, rolling his eyes in an attempt to look annoyed by the embrace.

“Lets get down to the others, don’t wanna keep them waiting.” Tubbo let go after the tallers proposal. Tommy sighed heavily as he could breathe properly once more. 

“Yeah true, let’s go.” The brown haired boy responded disappointedly, leading the other down the stairs and to where everyone else was. 


	4. Braiding hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki wants to braid Techno's hair, and she does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deeply appreciate the love this book has been getting. Thank you.

"Please stay still Techno." The girl requested, running her brush through the man's long pink hair. She sat behind him on her bed, moving to begin the braid with deft fingers. This braid would be much different to most of Techno's hair styles. He either didn't do anything with his hair or went very simple. Niki assumed that this would be his first time with a French braid. 

"Could you grab me my book from the bedside table? I need something to focus on or I'll annoy you into a different universe." He asked, voice soft. Niki nodded even though she knew Techno couldn't see it and passed the paperback to him. 

She began to braid, crossing sections of hair across each other has perfectly as possible. She knew Techno wouldn't care that much but it was good practice. Occasionally Niki would hear the sound of thin paper pages turning but other than that, it was quiet. She considered asking Techno what the book was about but she didn't want to disturb him more than she was. 

The younger muttered out a swear when her fingers attempted to give up on her mid braid. Muttering to herself as she moved to try that row again "i'm not very good at this am I?" 

"I'm sure you're doing just fine. Better than I could ever do." Techno responded lowly, moving one hand to shift his glasses up the bridge of his nose while the other held the book open. 

"Thanks Techno." Niki replied warmly, managing to get the last braid by the scalp done. Now all she had to do was a normal braid until she got to the end. The pink haired man just made a sound that could have been a 'no problem' but Niki struggled to tell. 

The mostly dark haired girl almost dropped the braid when a knock was heard at the door. "Who is it?" Asked Techno, the door swinging open enough so Tubbo could stick his head through and report 

"Eret is coming home with lunch now." They smiled at the sight, a slight giggle tinted their tone. The man in front of Niki looked up and nodded 

"Okay, we'll be there." He told Tubbo, who nodded and flashed a thumbs up before disappearing. 

"Don't worry I'll be done shortly." Niki informed him before continuing swiftly. 

"Well I'm hungry so I would have gotten up whether you liked it or not, i have no fears." He remarked, slipping his bookmark back into his novel. 

"Well I would have hit you for that." Niki informed him firmly, grabbing the hair tie from her wrist. 

"I have one fear." Techno corrected himself, the two bursting into laughter. Niki forced her shoulders to stop shaking as she tied the hair tie around the end of Techno's hair. 

"I'm done, let me take a photo and you can leave." The girl told him, grabbing her phone from where it was lying on the bedside table. 

"Can I see?" The pink haired man asked, as the shutter sound came from Niki's phone quietly. 

"Here it is." She showed him her phone as she spoke. He looked at the picture and looked impressed, nodding in satisfaction. 

"Good work, better than what I ever could do for sure." Techno spoke with a dramatic bow towards the amused European girl. The two froze when they heard the sound of a car rolling onto the driveway. The duo scrambled to their feet, Niki racing out of the room, Techno on her heels. 


	5. Pew pew bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found this on Tumblr: 
> 
> 'We made a bet at the beginning of the laser tag game to see who was better and guess who won. It’s time to pay up.’ AU
> 
> And I instantly thought of these idiots

"Time to pay up, bitchboys" Tommy piped up from his position beside Wilbur, grinning at the dejected other team. The sun beating down on them as they stood outside the building they were just fighting inside.

"I can't believe this." George replied incredulously, hands thrown up in the air uselessly.  
  
"Well I can, now come on, we don't have all the time in the world." Wilbur responded coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hell no! We aren't paying up! You guys barely won anyway. We're not giving him anything are we, Dream?" Sapnap retorted angrily, turning to their leader with a cunning grin.  
  
"I don't see why not. They won, I'll pay up." Dream replied casually, voice muffled by his face mask. He plucked his wallet out of his pocket " you guys were vague with your amount, what do you want?" Dream continued, looking over his change.  
  
"What! no!! We aren't giving them shit they weren't good anyway." Sapnap flailed his arms as he yelled. George having to duck to not get hit.  
  
"Look we already took enough from them with Eret." Dream reasoned, gesturing towards the man awkwardly standing on their side.  
  
"Fuck you Eret." Wilbur and Tommy exclaimed at the same time, the younger flipping them off as well.  
  
"Don't worry Eret we still like you." Tubbo piped up, slinging their arm around a nodding Fundy's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks guys." Eret responded brightly, shooting them a thumbs up. Tommy spluttered at Tubbo, bewildered.  
  
"Look, we don't want an amount, we want you guys to pay for our lunch." Wilbur told Dream, the green clad man dipping his head at the request  
  
"Yeah that can be done, where you guys wanna go?" Dream responded lightly, pocketing his wallet once more.  
  
"Hopefully fucking McDonald's or something." Sapnap groaned, obviously giving up on not paying.  
  
"Yeah McDonald's will do. The price of items won't be a problem but we do have two growing lads on our team." Wilbur decided with a smirk. Tommy rubbing his hands together in excitement.  
  
"The one on Lacey street?" George asked, pointing in the restaurant's general direction.  
  
"Sure, let's get out of here before they kick us off their property for loitering."  
  
"Yeah Sapnap does look like a drug dealer."  
  
"Hey! You have two children and a furry on your side."  
  
"We may have two children and a furry but we still won laser tag."  
  
"For the last fucking time! Not a furry!!"


	6. Hacked into the mainframe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo shows up on the Dream SMP, but it's a little different this time.

The sound is all too familiar to Fundy. It's the proximity of it that makes him jump. Axe Body Spray clutched in hand he spins around to slash at the mob that has foolishly decided to teleport right behind him. He stops the axe mid swing when the supposed mob yelps in fear and drops to the forest floor with a thud.

"Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were an Enderman." Fundy exclaims in surprise, putting away his weapon and holding his hand out to the being. They fumble for a moment before pulling out a pair of sunglasses and slipping them on. 

"Half Enderman actually. Sorry for teleporting so close to you, I'm still getting the hang of it." The voice that comes out of them is younger than what Fundy was expecting. They take his hand, getting back to their feet with a grunt, readjusting the bag slung over their shoulder as they did. Fundy's eyes widen at the height of what he would believe to be a teen boy, around the same age as Tubbo, Tommy and Purpled. At his stature he would only be shorter than Sam. 'Yep, certainly an Enderman hybrid.' His brain remarks with a nervous chuckle.

"No it's fine, I get it. The name's Fundy, fox hybrid." He introduces himself, tipping his hat towards them, making them laugh.

"Ranboo, half Enderman half... who knows!" The taller responds through chuckles, taking off what looks a lot like a plastic crown and bowing at him. 

"I don't know if you know this Ranboo but you're on private property right now." Fundy remarks, watching his reaction intently.

"Yep! I know, I hacked in." Ranboo nods in understanding as he speaks, taking the fox by surprise. 'I think we just found our new best friend!' Fundy's brain excitedly declares. "Don't worry though! I haven't hacked in for no reason! My sibling is here and I haven't seen them in ages!" He continues, rubbing his neck nervously as he speaks, his initial confidence beginning to wear off. 

"It's alright I won't get you in trouble, I tend to cause a lot of mischief on this server so we're just as bad as each other. Come on, I'll take you to L'manberg." Fundy reassures the boy with a smile, pointing off in the general direction of the nation. 

"Wow alright, thanks so much man! Lead the way!" Ranboo exclaims in relief, wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead. Fundy takes the newcomer on the same route he took to get into the forest. Winding past Oak and Birch trees, walking across a rickety bridge made out of slabs across a steadily flowing river and dodging a hive of bees buzzing urgently around a patch of multi-coloured flowers.

When the trees broke and before Fundy and Ranboo lay the Dream SMP's heart, the fox couldn't help but smile a little. Ranboo was looking wildly at everything, obviously trying to spot his sibling as well as take in everything. 'Oh yeah, his sibling!' The fox's brain reminded him, and with a click of his fingers he asked the boy "Oh yeah, who's your sibling?" Ranboo looked over to him at the question and smiled as he replied warmly 

"Well, not my biological sibling but Niki is my sister. Her family found me at their doorstep one day, decided to keep me and treat me just like any old kid." An 'ohhh' slipped out of Fundy's mouth as he put two and two together in his mind. 

"So you're the brother Niki told us about! She didn't mention much about you but said you were adopted by her parents and that you weren't much younger than her!" Fundy responded, nodding knowingly as the taller flashed him a thumbs up. "I think I know where she'll be, come on!" He continued, grasping Ranboo by the wrist and pulling him along down the hill, the other exclaiming in shock as he was tugged away.

As they were fast-walking, Fundy gave an impromptu guide on the lands, mentioning that he would probably get a proper tour. The tour did involve sneaking around after spotting Dream and Punz, along with a quick break in the Holy lands to rest. Luckily, this was a trek he had made many times before. In a blink of an eye, they were at Niki's bakery. Ears pricked up when he heard the voice of exactly who they were looking for. Ranboo appeared to hear it too, perking up at the sound. 

"Niki, you here?" Fundy called out, sticking his head around the corner into the bakery. The blonde looked up from her cleaning and shot him a smile and a wave before greeting him 

"Hey Fundy, how are you?" She finished wiping down the counter and turned her attention to him completely. 

"I'm good, your day is gonna get a lot better though. I have someone you might want to see." He replied excitedly, her eyebrows furrowed at the thought. Clearly trying to think of who it could be. Fundy let go of the boy's wrist and disappeared behind the wall, Ranboo moving quickly to take his place.

"Hey sis." Ranboo spoke up with a laugh. Niki gasped loudly and Fundy watched with a grin as the girl tackled her little brother with a firm hug. Ranboo managed to stay on his feet, not falling with the aggressive embrace. 

"Oh my god! You're here! Are you a new member?" Niki questioned him once she loosened her grip and lifted her head out of his chest. 

"Well... I did hack in, but! I'm the brother of Niki, what are they gonna do, say no to you? Also I wanna run for president if that ever happens again." Ranboo explains, Fundy nodding at most of the story until the mention of an election was brought up. 

"You didn't tell me you wanted to run!" He remarked, the younger turning to him with a chuckle before admitting

"I didn't decide that until on the walk here." Fundy shrugged and accepted that display of honesty with a flick of his tail. 

"You're really lucky Fundy found you out of everyone here. Something tells me you two are gonna get along just fine." Niki piped up, releasing Ranboo and beginning to put away her cleaning supplies. The boy meandered around as she did so, giving himself a tour of the area. "Eye-contact and water still causing problems?" She asked as she came out from behind the counter. 

"As usual. Oh yeah Fundy that's why I have the sunglasses, don't enjoy eye-contact." He informed the other man with a tap on the mentioned eyewear. 

"I'm really just a furry with some extra flair" Fundy piped up, a bit of suffering in his voice at the mention of the dreaded word. 

"You're a pretty cool furry to me. I haven't met many hybrids." Ranboo reassured him, crossing his arms and leaning back into the wall. A half-hearted 'shut up' was mumbled out of Fundy as he lashed his tail. 

"Oh yeah, Fundy doesn't like compliments." Niki mentioned about him, standing on her tip toes to peer over Ranboo's shoulder. 

"I should write that down." The teen told himself, pulling a book and quill out of his bag. Fundy looked a tad puzzled before Niki stepped in. 

"Ranboo doesn't have a good short term memory. He writes a lot down so he does remember. We don't know what happened but one day he just told us he had an accident and couldn't remember much." She explains to the other man. 

"You have a lot of mysteries surrounding you Ranboob." Fundy mentions, smirking at the younger's irritated reaction to the name. Before he can fully go off at the older a new voice makes them jump. 

"Niki?" The president of L'manberg has turned up. Fundy and Niki exchange fearful looks. 

"Mr. President?" Niki replies, rapidly waving for Fundy to somehow hide the lanky man who has half white skin and half black skin, a fake crown on, a suit and a smile that is a tinge too big to be human. 'Enderman trait?' Fundy's thoughts supply. Tubbo has shown up at the entrance of the business before Fundy can even start to think about where to put him. 

"Who the fuck is that?" The boy asks, staring down the stranger who doesn't know what to do with his hands. 

"My little brother." Niki shoots back, slipping in to stand between Tubbo and Ranboo. 

"He's not little." Tubbo retorts in a tone of voice that is a mix of exhaustion and confusion. 

"Yeah we figured that out already." Fundy reports back, making Ranboo huff out a laugh. 

"I'm Ranboo, I hope you don't mind Mr. President but I just had to see Niki. You're planning on holding an election in... February right?" The boy jumps into the conversation, sliding up to stand just behind his sister. Placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Name's Tubbo and yes I am. Are you interested in running?" He flicks hair out of his vision as he speaks, now looking more invested in the fellow teen. Niki glanced between the two before moving to stand beside Fundy. 

"I am planning on it yeah, hope you don't mind me showing up so out of the blue. I'll try not to cause you too much grief." Ranboo told them, holding out a hand to the president. Cogs seemed to be turning in Tubbo's head, they then shrugged and accepted the handshake. 

"Welcome to L'manberg." Tubbo responded simply, Niki clapping her hands together in satisfaction. Fundy relaxed at the sight, if he had fur on the back of his neck it would have been bristling. 

"Why did you come here initially Tubbo?" Niki interjected, appearing to have recalled the beginning of their interaction. 

"Oh I was just hungry." The boy confessed to them, laughter echoing through the Bakery. 


	7. A sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just got a letter, we just got a letter, we just got a letter, I wonder who it's from?

Puffy had emerged with a splash from the exit to her underground base when she heard what sounded like a barrel being shut outside. For a second she thought it was just the water in her ears but when she then heard the sound of someone being whisked away by an enderpearl she knew she would have to check it out.

Opening the spruce door to her mushroom base just a slither and peaking out, just to make sure nobody had tricked her. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary she slipped out. Moving quick to open the barrel that was her mailbox and fishing the letter inside. She rushed inside before she even had the chance to check who it was from. 

With the door shut behind her she turned her attention to the letter. The wax seal gave it away. It was black and a familiar egg was dusted red. "Just send me an email next time jeez." Puffy joked to herself, opening it with ease. A smaller peice of paper fell out from the letter, she chose to ignore it until the actual letter had been perused. The letter read: 

_Dear Captain Puffy_

_You have been summoned to attend a meeting with the members of the Eggpire alliance. This meeting will be centred around further negotiations between the Eggpire and yourself._

_However, this meeting will not be occurring in the usual place in an attempt to calm your nerves about this whole 'the egg is evil and made Sam's flesh fall off!' thing._

_No hostility will be shown towards yourself if you act in the correct manner._

_We will send you the coordinates of the location along with the date and time in a few days time._

_We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Antfrost_

"That's sus." Puffy remarked, folding up the paper and putting it back where it once sat. Swiping the smaller note from the floor she opened it to spot messy and unfamiliar handwriting. 

**Hello! This is Ponk. Sorry for siccing Purpled on you. I'm trying to convince him to not actually kill you but teens are a real pain in the ass. Oh! Yeah, if you don't attend the meeting he will have to kill you. The meeting is happening to get you infected by the Egg. Not too sure how yet, might try to figure that one out for you. Once again, really sorry for the whole mercenary thing. Good luck and I believe in you!**

**P.S: is that Sam flesh thing real? Because that's fucking disgusting.**

Puffy couldn't help but smile at the sight. A voice was telling her to not just immediately trust the guy but something told her that he was genuine. But, she just decided that for now she wouldn't mention it to him, not until she was sure. With a heavy sigh, Puffy put the note in the envelope as well. She pocketed it and went about her day. 


End file.
